


Hey, Mr. Airplane, stop for a moment

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Hyungwon said he'd start studying abroad for his Law degree.He didn't know how to cope with this information.





	Hey, Mr. Airplane, stop for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was impulsively written last night because I received news to something similar. Please let me indulge a little. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Title is from Airplane by iKon (tbh it's such a sad song. I really love it so much. I tried looking for other songs to use but I wound up wanting to write other fics for those.)

It's so hard to have feelings like these.

Hoseok hates it.

He hates it so much.

It makes him feel restless and stressed and absolutely devastated.

Hyungwon said he'd start studying abroad for his Law degree. You see, moving to America isn't the same as moving to Busan or Jeju where he can just take the train or a ferry to get to meet him. This was about being away from him for more than six thousand miles. About being in another continent. About having different time zones. When his days were Hyungwon's nights.

He didn't know how to cope with this information.

But of course, he wouldn't be the one to impose his wants to the other and ask him to stay because that's just selfish. And if anything, Hoseok is selfless, and he'd like the best for Hyungwon. He wants him to succeed, get his degree and license, and be the best lawyer in the world.

Hoseok won't be the one to hinder that. He would never.

And if it meant having to be away from him then so be it.

"Congratulations, Hyungwonie!" He congratulated with a huge smile on his face but deep down he just wanted to get away from here. Lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep. Maybe he can just wake up when Hyungwon was back in Korea years from now.

"Thanks, hyung!" The other replied, eyes still glued to the acceptance letter in his hands. 

Suddenly, in this café that they frequent - where it's always buzzing with life and there never was a quiet moment - everything became silent as he fell even more deeply in love with his best friend. All of his focus was directed at the man in front of him. Everyone else was irrelevant except for this beautiful person in front of him.

He loved him. So, so much.

But loving Hyungwon also meant that his heart started to break.

"I'll get our drinks." He said as he stood to go the counter. He felt like one more moment sitting there, watching the proud smile on the other's face, and the sparkle in his eyes, would drive him insane. Hoseok didn't want to break down here. He'll do it at home.

For now, he'll just have to grit his teeth and get through this.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok had thought about this a lot.

If he should confess to Hyungwon.

It's been years since he's developed feelings for the other and yet he never had the courage to confess. Too afraid to lose the friendship they had. Too frightened to have Hyungwon mad at him. Too terrified to not have him in his life anymore if things go wrong.

So, yes. Even after all these years, he's yet to confess.

And now that Hyungwon will leave in a few hours, Hoseok doesn't even know what to do anymore.

Being here at the airport to see Hyungwon off was torture enough. The taller male had kissed and hugged his parents’ goodbye, his mother also has tears in her eyes upon sending her child off. It was probably hard for her. More so to her than Hoseok.

Hoseok stood there teary-eyed too. But he couldn't cry here. He wouldn't dare let the last memory of the two of them together in Korea be of him sobbing. He's being exaggerated about this. Hyungwon was just studying abroad, it's not like he's going to stay there for good. But even if it was irrational, that's what Hoseok felt. Like he was being left behind and it saddens him.

When it was his turn, Hyungwon pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapping warmly and tightly around Hoseok's waist.

"I'll miss you, hyung." The other whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Hyungwonie." He whispered back, his own arms wrapping tightly around Hyungwon's back. "You study well, okay?"

The other nodded in his neck and Hoseok didn't want to let go. He wants him to stay. Hold him close like this and never let him go too. But that won't happen. It'll never happen. He didn’t even confess.

As they pulled away, there was a sad smile on Hyungwon's face, and Hoseok was sure that he mimicked it on his own. Even if Hyungwon didn't feel the same way towards him, they were still friends. And he was sure that this was as hard to Hyungwon as it was to him.

"Take care, buddy."

"I will." Hyungwon promised, the smile he had on his face growing. "I'll get going."

Hoseok can only nod at that, hand coming up to wave the other off. His chest hurts.

Watching Hyungwon walk towards the boarding gates made him want to run after him and beg him to not go. Every step the other took away from them made everything hurt more and more.

God, how can he shut down his feelings? If only he could. If only.

Taking his eyes away from the figure walking away, Hoseok turned to leave too. The Chaes’ would probably wait until Hyungwon's plane leaves but he's not as strong as them. He couldn't stand this anymore and it's better for him to leave while it's early. While he’s still collected and not a broken sobbing mess.

He's already taken a few steps away when a warm hand encircled around his wrist and pulled him into a body crushing hug. He was too surprised for his instinct to kick in but he's glad it didn't because it was Hyungwon who pulled him into a hug. He'd hate himself if he accidentally hurt him. 

"I can't believe you're just letting me leave." The other murmured in his ears as he tightened the hug.

Hoseok felt confused but returned the hug otherwise. Savoring the moment and ingraining Hyungwon's scent in his mind because he doesn't know when he'll get to smell it again.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I'm not that dramatic."

He can feel Hyungwon chuckle, his chest rumbling with it. "I can't believe you'll just let me go without confessing."

Hoseok felt his body still at that. His hands became icy instantly and his heart rate doubling. "What?"

"I can't believe you'll just let me go like that." Hyungwon repeated before he looked Hoseok in the eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

Hoseok's mind was too stunned to react to what's happening. But when it did, he immediately wrapped his arms over Hyungwon's shoulder and deepened the kiss. Friendship be damned, but he had wanted this for so long.

When they pulled back, Hoseok was already short of breath and it's the same with Hyungwon. Their cheeks were flushed as they stared at each other. Hyungwon had a proud smile on his face while Hoseok was still confused.

"What--"

"I love you."

For the nth time today, Hoseok was stunned into silence. He felt his mouth open slightly, looking at Hyungwon disbelievingly. Is this for real? He wasn't just dreaming? Was Hyungwon really confessing to him?

"I don't--"

"I love you. I've been in love with you for so long."

Hoseok just stood there, staring at the other's smile. At how his big eyes filled with adoration as he looked at him, and Hoseok felt his heart explode in his chest.

He watched as the smile Hyungwon had on his face slowly to turn into a worried from. Hyungwon started to caress Hoseok’s face with his warm hands but what he was actually doing was wiping away his tears. Hoseok didn't even know that his crying.

How can this be happening? He waited for so long. He tried to keep all of his feelings to himself and then there's this. Here's Hyungwon confessing that he's been inlove with him. 

He's confessing when he's about to leave and Hoseok doesn't know what to feel anymore.

"You're unfair..." He sobbed. "You're being unfair. Why are you doing this when you're about to leave?" He slapped Hyungwon's arm before wiping at his face aggressively.

"You're so unfair..."

Hyungwon cooed at him, taking his hands away from his face and using fingers to wipe at Hoseoks' cheeks as he continued to sob. He couldn’t control the big, fat tears that continued to fall from his eyes.

"You know..." Hyungwon started. His hands stayed on Hoseok's cheeks, his thumbs the one wiping away the tears now. "I hoped you'd stop me to confess. But when I saw you walk away. I knew my plan backfired."

Hoseok perked up at that. Plan? What plan? "What?"

"You were taking too long to confess. So, I thought of doing something to quicken the process a bit. It backfired though."

Hyungwon had a sad smile on his face. "I made you cry. I'm sorry."

Hoseok let this information sink in. So this going abroad wasn’t true? But Hyungwon looked so happy reading his acceptance letter it couldn’t be fake, was he just acting then? His tears started to stop from falling and he felt his heart pick up its rate again.

"You're... this isn't real? You're not going?"

Hyungwon shook his head, the smile he had on widening. "It's just a plan to make you confess, hyung."

"I love you." Hoseok gushed, failing to contain his feelings anymore.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated as tears started to fall from his eyes again. His arms wrapping tightly around Hyungwon's waist as he buried his face to the other's shoulder.

"I love you too, hyung." Hyungwon whispered in his ears as he hugged him back. A smile on his face as he held onto Hoseok.

Finally. After so long, he finally confessed. And Hyungwon felt the same! He felt the same as Hoseok and it made him happy. So, so happy! All of his fears and insecurities melted away from those words. If he had known, he would've confessed earlier. So much wasted time not being true to his feelings but it felt irrelevant. Because what's more important is now.

Hoseok pulled away from the embrace and looked at Hyungwon's face before he pulled him down for a kiss and savoring each and every second their lips locked.

This was crazy. Everything was crazy. But he wouldn't mind kissing this beautiful man in front of thousands of people because it means that they were each other's.

 

* * *

 

“Does this mean that all of this was fake?” 

“Not really. Just about moving to America. I did get accepted in Seoul National University. That’s the acceptance letter I had at the café. You didn’t even try to look at it then, if you did, you would’ve found out I was lying.”

“I was mentally breaking down then, you know!”

“I noticed.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful for those who've read this! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Please leave comments! Or talk to me over twitter @emidegrey!


End file.
